Not Today
by dede94e
Summary: Robin steps between Regina and Hades to protect the woman he loves and gets hit by the power of the Olympian Crystal. If there is a chance to save his life, would Regina take it, despite the consequences? (5x21 alternative ending)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

'Stay away from my daughter.' Robin says pointing his fingers to Hades, the Lord of the Underworld.

Robin and I were supposed to break into my office and save his daughter from Hades and Zelena, but we didn't have a plan. We broke in very easily, maybe too much easily. When Zelena left to go after Emma and Hades walked out of the office looking for other threats, Robin and I ran toward the baby to make sure she was okay. He took his baby daughter into his arms and cuddled her, until Hades showed up behind us with something in his hand. A weapon, a sort of crystal, I couldn't be able to recognize.

'Believe me, she's not the one who's in danger.' Hades says pointing the weapon toward me. I can see out of the corner of my eye that Robin turned to me fast. He's worried and so am I. I may have learnt everything I know about magic from Rumpelstiltskin and I've been the Evil Queen for most of life but I have no idea how to defeat a God.

'Hades, stop. This isn't worth it. If you kill me, you will lose Zelena forever.' I act impulsively. Henry's love changed me. Robin's love changed me. Maybe his feelings for my sister can change him, or at least it can buy me some more time to think what to do.

Hades raises his left hand and silences me. 'Only if she knows about it. And this..' he shows the crystal to us. 'This isn't going to kill you. It's going to _end_ you. No underworld, no moving on. One minute you exist, and the next? You don't.' He says with a smirk on his face. I'm not that kind of person you can scare very easily, but now I'm scared, like truly scared. 'That's what you get for trying to turn Zelena against me.'

Is this all about? He wants to kill me because I wanted Zelena to open her eyes and see who he really was? I'm sure I'm just the first of the list of people he wants to kill, but I can't let him get anywhere near the people I love.

'This was my idea to break in here. Just use that on me. Let her go.' Robin says taking a step towards him.

What? No! I turn fast to him and place my hand on his arm. I can't let him do that, I won't. He has Roland and a newborn child to look after. Roland already lost his mother, he can't lose his father too. I take a long look at him, speechless. I wish Robin could turn to me to see how scared I am. But he doesn't so I turn to Hades as he speaks up.

'Oh, sorry. Ladies first.' The crystal in his hand lights up and he points it straight to me as a blue lighting is going to hit me.

'No.' I instinctively take a step back like it could change something. My fate is written, but Robin jumps between me and the lighting. 'No!' This time I scream. The lighting hits Robin's chest for a brief moment that, to me, feels infinite. I can't see Hades' face but I can hear the sound of his laugh. He's laughing right in front of the man who just sacrificed himself for me. For me! The woman who killed an unknown number of people to find Snow White, who cursed an entire kingdom to get her own revenge. The same person who would've done anything to get her happy ending, despite other people's feelings.

My eyes are wide open. My office has never been in such a defending silence. Robin turns to me, his blue eyes break me. He's as shocked as I am. I can feel my eyes filling up with tears fast. I'm going to lose a man I love once again, the man who truly believes in me like Henry does. He's going to be erased from existence, just like that, without even have the chance to see his children grow up.

'I – I can't..' A tear drops down, tracing my cheek. I need to do something, and I need to do it fast. The power of the crystal can kill him in any minute. I think but nothing comes up in my head, until I think about my sister. If that worked for her, it could work for Robin too. I'm not sure but I have to try.

I move fast, racing my hand towards Hades and push him against the wall of the office with my powers. The crystal slips from his hand as he falls at the ground. That is going to give us a head start. I grab Robin's arm and we disappear into a cloud of purple smoke.

 _Stay with me. Stay with me._ I keep saying in my head. If this is gonna work, I'd have to make one of the biggest decisions of my life, but I don't care. The only thing that matters now is Robin's life. _Stay with me._

In a blink of an eye, we appear in front of the town line. It feels like a huge déjà vu. I'm still in pain but this time Robin is the one who's gonna die and I can't let that happen.

'Regina, w – what are you doing?' he asks as he's unaware of my plan.

'It worked before, it has to work now.' I say taking a step closer to the town line. 'Trust me.'

I regret that choice of words. It's my fault if we ended up in this mess. In the Underworld, I asked Robin to trust Zelena with his baby, because she believed love changed Hades, but I couldn't be more wrong. And Robin died trying to save me.

 _No! He's not gonna die._ I have to believe that.

Every second matter, so I gently pull Robin by his arm. 'Please.' My voice is broken, full of terror. Another tear drops down. Robin nods his head and moves his hands to hold mine. I smile at him, a bitter smile though.

Differently than the last time, we don't have to let each other's hand go and we cross the line together. I let him go once, it won't happen again. I turned to him fast to make sure he's okay. Nothing happens.

'Robin?' I say lowering my voice. He turns to me in silence. 'A – are you..' I'm afraid to ask.

'Alive?' He finishes the question for me. My hand is still holding his, I'm incapable of letting it go. 'I suppose.'

I smile again, no bitter smile this time. An honest and spontaneous smile appeared on my face. I get closer and let my head fall against his chest. Robin wraps him arms around me, holding me tight. Tears start falling down, like a river, but I can't control them.

'I'm here. I'm alive.' He whispers to my hear as his hand slowly caresses my back. 'You saved me.'

I'm sobbing against his grey zip sweatshirt. Robin is alive, it worked. A feel of relief is filling up my heart. He gently pulls me back and raises my head so I can look into his eyes. Those beautiful ocean blue eyes. 'What were you thinking? I could have lost you forever.'

'Do you think I'd have let Hades kill you?' Robin whispers. I can feel the warm of his breath against my skin. 'They need you to defeat him, not me.'

'But your children need you.' I say louder than I wanted to.

'You would've taken care of them.'

'And what about me?'. The tears don't stop from falling down. 'Daniel died in front me, I couldn't handle it again.' I say huskily. 'I – I don't know what I'd have done if I lost you too.' When my fiancée got killed, a part of me died with him. I had finally found happiness, but it has been taken from me after Snow White revealed my secret to my mother. Except my father, Daniel was the only person who didn't want me to become something I wasn't. They could always see the best version of me, even when I couldn't, like Robin. He sees in me a person worth to be loved despite all the terrible things I have done since I lost Daniel.

'Come here.' he says as he pulls me closer into his arms. 'I'm sorry, Regina. I didn't mean to scare you.'

I can feel his heart beating fast against his chest, faster than ever. He was ready to sacrifice his life, his future with his children to protect me, to keep me alive. Nobody has ever done something like that for me.

'J – just.. promise me, you won't do that ever again.' I say raising my head to look at him.

'I promise you.' He smiles at me before to gently press his lips against mine in a sweet kiss. I fall in love with the softness of his lips more and more every time. When our lips break apart he turns to the empty street behind us. Storybrooke is gone. 'But we have a bigger problem now.'

'We'll figure this out. We always do.' I whisper leaning my head against his chest.

 **CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2.**

* * *

A/N

First of all thanks for reading it, it already means a lot to me.

As all of the OQ shippers, I'm not happy with what happen to Robin and to our golden ship. So, I had this idea watching 5x21, because I thought _**if only Regina brought Robin to the town line in time, she could've saved him**_ ,but since A&E had different plans, I decided to write my own version of the story.

I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and if you did please let me know by reviewing it.

For any info, suggestions, questions you can PM me here or tweet me Daisy_94e.

xxx

Daisy


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Minutes pass. Nothing happens.

When I broke the hug and took a step away from Robin, I started thinking of a way to fix this. For a moment, I even thought that maybe Robin, Roland and I could start a new life in this world. We could've had a normal life, without magic and people that always try to kill us. We could've had the chance to start over, a real fresh start this time, but then I thought about Henry and Robin's daughter. I couldn't live without my son, I was ready to bury my own heart in the Enchanted Forest instead of feeling his loss when, to save the town from Peter Pan's curse, I had to give up the thing I loved most. And that baby girl deserves to grow up with her father by her side, both her parents actually. Despite the fact that my sister didn't believe me when I told the truth about Hades, doesn't mean Zelena has to suffer the same pain my mother did when she abandoned her. So, I put aside that idea.

'Regina?' Robin says, distracting me from my thoughts. I turn to him and I can see a sparkle in his eyes. 'When you and Emma came to New York, we all got back in Storybrooke thanks to that.. thing..'

'The Apprentice's Scroll.' I finish his sentence and I already know his point.

'Yes. That one. We can use it.' He says as I silently shake my head.

'It's not the Apprentice's Scroll I'm worried about. I'm sure it could bring us back but..'

'But what?'

'I'm worried about you!' I say impulsively.

'Marian.. I mean, Zelena walked through that line and she was fine. No consequences of the freezing spell. Why this time is different?'

'I don't know, Robin. You left Storybrooke for months!' My heart aches thinking of all those empty days without him and Roland. Every morning, I woke up hoping that day was the day I could find a way to bring them back, to be in Robin's arms again. But every night, I went to bed with more sadness in my heart than the night before. 'That spell.. the Snow Queen's spell was powerful, I'm not denying it, but it could've been broken by the true love's kiss.. or an act of true love, whatever..'

Robin's words are still imprinted in my head. _There's a reason why that kiss didn't work and it's not what everyone thinks. I'm in love with someone else_.

'But this? This is different. We are talking about a God and you heard Hades – no Underworld, no moving on..' I say quoting his exact words. 'We don't even know what effect that crystal could've had on your body.. or even on your soul.' I take a step closer and gently place my hand on Robin's chest. I can feel the beats of his heart against the palm of my hand. 'I don't want to take any risk, not when your life is in danger.' I know this isn't exactly the right moment, but I move closer and kiss him. A short but full of meaning kiss. Our foreheads meet halfway when our lips break apart.

I close my eyes and none of us said anything for the next minute or so. I never appreciated a moment alone with him like this one. As much as I want to forget what happened in my office, I can't. I can still see the lighting strikes inside Robin's chest, just few steps in front of me. It just feel good to know that he's still here with me, alive.

'Is there anything you can do here?' He says breaking the silent. I pull my head back to look at him.

'This is called the world without magic for a reason, and without magic I'm.. I'm just a normal person.'

'That's not true.' He rises his left hand and gently cups my cheek. 'You created Storybrooke and you lived there, without magic, for years.'

'There wasn't a God that was trying to take over the entire town and threatening to kill everybody.' Life was so much easier back then. I finally had my revenge, Snow White and Prince Charming's happy ending was far gone and I had my son. No magic, no threats. Then Emma Swan showed up and from that day on my life changed completely. But my decisions, my mistakes, my need for revenge got me the chance to be a mother, to have a real family that loves me and one of the best men in every land. If I had the chance to come back and change something, I'd probably listen to Tinker Bell and I'd meet Robin in that tavern, preventing years of pain and suffering.

'You're missing my point. You don't need magic to be the extraordinary woman I fell in love with.' I spontaneously smile at his words. 'You found a way to defeat Zelena when she had your heart and she was nothing but wicked. I know you can fix this.'

'I wish I was as sure as you.' I say taking a deep breath.

'You just need to believe in yourself.'

'It's more than that.' I take a step back and his hand caresses my cheek as it falls down. I start walking back and forth. 'There's not much I can do from here. I don't know even know what Hades used to –' I stop right before to say that word, biting my tongue. 'I can't be helpful from here.'

'Then go back.' It takes me a moment to realize what he wanted to mean with those words. I turn to him, hoping I got it wrong. 'I agree with you, it's safer for me to stay here, but you can go back and –'

'No! I won't leave you.' I interrupt him.

'Regina, listen. You go back, defeat Hades then we will find a way to save me.'

'There has to be another way because I'm not coming back without you.'

Why he can't accept it? I spent months without him because of my sister. I was forced to let him go then, but now I am not and I choose to stay with him. Why he can't see how much I need him? _How much I love him?_ Love, a feeling I thought I was denied to have. I know Henry loves me, he proved me so many times but I never thought I could feel this kind of love for a man. After I lost Daniel, I locked my heart and forced myself to not feel that way ever again. It was too painful. But, as they say, you can't control your heart so I fell for Graham few years ago. I admit, it was just sex, or at least I wanted to, but when I found out he had feelings for Emma, I acted impulsively. After him, I didn't feel this urge to have a man besides me, especially because fighting between Mr. Gold and then his father, Peter Pan, I didn't have much time. When I met Robin, back in the Enchanted Forest was just like a breath of fresh air. I honestly don't know what really got me about him, maybe the fact that he saved my life without even knowing me or maybe his boldness. Anyway, he definitely found his way to win my heart and now it belongs to him.

'What about Roland, Henry and my daughter? My daughter is still with Zelena.' He says with a worried tone.

'She's gonna be fine, Robin.' I try to comfort him, but my heart aches. When Hades tried to kill Robin, I only thought about him and his soul that I forgot that his daughter was in my office too.

'We don't know that.'

I walk toward him. 'If there is someone safe in Storybrooke are Zelena and your daughter. Hades has feelings for my sister and as long as she's on his side, he'd never hurt her or the baby.' I say, but my mind is creating connections itself. _Why I didn't realize that sooner?_

'What are you thinking?'

'What if Hades and Rumple are more alike than we ever thought?' Robin looks a bit confused. 'They both would always choose power over love, because love is a weakness for people like them. And if the dagger is the only thing that could kill Rumple, maybe..'

'That crystal could be the only thing that could kill Hades.' Robin finishes my sentences.

'Exactly.' I smile. Not because maybe I found a way to kill a God, but because I love the way Robin can easily read my mind most of the times.

'See? You don't need magic to be extraordinary.'

I wish I could kiss him again, and again, but my phone rings in the pocket of my coat. _Apparently I'm an extraordinary person who didn't think of using her cell phone to call the rest of her family. Genius._

'Hello?'

'Mum? Mum, are you okay? Where are you?' Henry's voice freezes the blood in my veins.

'I'm fine, Henry, I'm fine. And I'm.. mm.. at the town line.'

'What? What are you doing there?' It's not Henry's voice this time. Snow sounded shocked. Henry must have the speaker on.

'Hades. He tried to kill Robin and the only idea that came up was to bring him outside Storybrooke.' I turn on the speaker too, so that Robin could hear everything.

'Is he..' I can hear from his voice that my son is worried.

'No, boy. I'm alive, thanks to your mom.' He speaks up, as he silently stretches his arm and holds my free hand.

'Wait, are you _both_ outside Storybrooke?' Emma askes.

'Yes, and we're not coming back until we're sure Robin's life isn't in danger.' I say before Robin could say anything.

'Oh okay. So, thanks to Killian we know how to defeat Hades.'

'You're welcome.'

I'm even more that surprised now. I'm shocked. I could recognize that accent anywhere and I'm pretty sure it was Hook's voice. _How is that possible?_ We left him in the Underworld because there was no way to bring him back.

'Hook?' Robin is surprised too.

'Yes, mate. I'm back. Safe and sound..' I don't need to stand in front of him to know that he's smirking right now. 'But let's stay focus on Hades for now.' Killian says.

'The pirate is right. Emma?' She's the savior after all. 'Hades used a sort of a crystal to attack us. I think it works like the dagger for a Dark One.'

'Yes. It's the Olympian Crystal. And it's our only chance to kill Hades.'

 _I knew it!_

I hear a loud noise coming from the phone. Robin and I turn to each other in sync.

'Where is she? Where is my sister?'

'Why? Are you here to finish Hades' job?' Henry is the first one to speak up against Zelena.

'I heard what Hades said to her and I saw what happened. I just need to know she's okay.' It's the second time I hear Zelena using that tone of voice. The first time was in the Underworld when she gave up on her daughter to protect her from Hades. She was terribly sorry to let her baby girl go, but it was the only way to keep her alive. And now the same worried tone.

'You haven't replied to Henry's question yet.' I speak up with a rude tone of voice. I know it's not her fault that Robin almost died, but I'm still mad that she chose to believe Hades instead of me.

'Of course not! I came here to tell you that I'm on your side. I'm sorry, Regina. I should've listened to you.' I bite my tongue, forcing myself not to say anything. 'Where are you?'

'They will tell you everything but now, Emma, can you please?'

Few noises follow my request before Emma takes few steps away from the others. 'What?'

'I need you to do something for me. I know you would protect Henry with your life it was necessary but I need you to look out for Roland and Robin's daughter too. I would never forgive myself if something happens to them.'

Few years ago, I'd have never asked her something like that. To be honest, I'd have never asked it to anybody. The last thing I was capable of was to trust someone so blindly, but I'm changed and I'm grateful I can count on someone now.

'Of course, Regina.'

'Thank you. From both of us.' Robin says before me.

'Are you sure you want to say out there?'

Robin looks at me. I don't need to say anything, he already knows. Finally he accepted the fact that I'm not gonna leave him behind. 'The forest will be just fine.' He says.

'Okay. Then stick around the crossline, I will bring you some stuff for the night.'

'Thank you, Emma.' I close the call and put the phone back into my pocket.

'No second thoughts?' Robin askes, caressing the back of my hand with his thumb.

'No second thoughts.' I knew the moment I grabbed Robin's arm and left my office that I had to make this choice. Him or my family? And for once, after a very long time, I decided to be selfish and I chose Robin. I never wanted to leave my son and Robin's children behind and in danger, but after everything that happened to us since Zelena came back into our lives, all I needed was to be alone with Robin for a while. I look down and Robin is still holding my hand. 'We better move from the street. If by any chance Hades sees you here, he would find out you're still alive.'

Robin nods his head and we start walking over the roadside, hand in hand.

 **CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3.**

* * *

Thank you very much for reading the first chapter and for your lovely comments. I'm glad some of you thinks it should've happened this way in the show, I hope you'll still think like that once this fic is finished.

But, for now, I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 as well and if you did, please, let me know by reviewing it.

For any info, suggestions, questions you can PM me here or tweet me at Daisy_94e.

xxx

Daisy.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Robin and I waited across the street for a while, until something appeared from nothing. A duffle bag, a sleeping bag and a tent. We grabbed those things from the middle of the road and started walking in the forest. It was better not to walk too far from the road, if something happened we'd have needed to reach the town line fast. Robin found the right place to set up the tent, it was like we were in a circle restricted by the trees.

Apparently Emma thought really of everything. In the duffle bag there were many covers for the night, some food and a cellphone in case mine would've died. _Smart woman_. I have to admit it. But there was something more, on the bottom of the bag there was her gun with a note: JUST IN CASE. I remember when she gave it to me several months ago when I planned to go to New York by myself to save Robin from my sister. She wanted to make sure I was safe because she deeply believed that things were different in this world. When Robin asked me what we should've done with it, I just put it back in the back and quoted Emma's note.

The sky is getting darker every minute. Robin starts setting up the tent, so I volunteer to fetch some wood for the fire. All alone in the forest I start thinking of how this messy situation could end. Hopefully the Olympian Crystal will kill Hades but that would solve only half of our problems. We still need to figure out a way to bring Robin back without consequences. _And what if there isn't?_ I ask myself. _What am I supposed to do? Leave behind my family, my past and start over with him in a world without magic or just forget about the chance to be happy again?_ I doubt I'm strong enough to make this choice. It'd be easier ripping someone's heart than choose. I know I should be positive, or at least, I should try to, but so many bad things happened into my life that I'm not sure I could ever watch the glass half full again. Sometimes I believe that what Tinker Bell told me back in the Enchanted Forest was just half true. I found love and happiness with Robin, and I couldn't wish for anything better, but it looks like fate is doing its best to keep us apart. Everybody knows that true love isn't easy but should it be so complicated as well? True love is worth fighting for, no matter the obstacles on the road. Snow White and Charming made it through despite everything I did to tear them and their love apart. They broke the sleeping curse, they found each other even when they couldn't recognize one another after the dark curse and they even shared Snow's heart so they could both survive the Wicked Witch's curse. _But they are also heroes_. I keep thinking of that and I wonder if that's the problem. I'm still paying for all the awful things I've done and the pain I've inflicted through the years. I've been changed, I admit it, but that doesn't mean I'm worth of true love or, at least, not yet. Evil Queen or hero? I have no idea, I'm just stuck in between.

On my way back to Robin, I try my best to keep the bad thoughts out of my head. I find it very easy because when I reach the tent and Robin sees me, he starts laughing. It's probably the first time I hear him really laughing of joy. I love his accent, the tone of his voice, but his laugh is something beyond them.

'What?' I ask throwing the few wood pieces I fetched at the ground.

'For how long do you think those pieces could warm us up?' He keeps laughing.

'I.. hmmm.. I just..' His laugh is so contagious that I start laughing too. I walk toward him and wrapped myself around his arm. 'Stop laughing!'

'Okay. Okay.' He raises his left arm in surrender. 'It – it's just so funny because you spent half of your life in the Enchanted Forest and then… that.'

 _Point taken._

'You know, I used to be the queen back then. One way or another, some other people did that for me.' I try my best to find a good excuse but his smile is so distracting. 'And, I've never spent much time in the forest, especially without magic… except once.'

'Wait, are you telling me that you lived in the forest, powerless and we never met?' He asks turning to me. He looks surprised.

'I thought that maybe it wasn't too late to earn a second chance with Snow White, and give her one as well. Nobody could recognize me, so I went to visit a village. I put myself in trouble and she saved me.' The memories start filling up my head. Snow really believed that behind that mask of evil queen there still was the same young woman who saved her. Back then, I didn't think she was right.

'But?'

'But things didn't end up well. She changed her mind and threated to kill me with an arrow.' She hesitated so I had the chance to run away, otherwise none of this would've ever happened.

'Well, I almost killed you with an arrow once.' He says smiling at me.

'Twice, if my memory serves.' I correct him right away. Robin suddenly looks confused. 'The first time in front of Zelena's house. You though I was the Wicked Witch.' We both laugh, thinking of that first met, or sort of. 'And then, back in the Enchanted Forest. You wanted to prove me that Rumpelstiltskin's castle had traps but you..'

'I knew what I was doing when I shot that arrow.'

'That arrow almost..'

'Almost took off your head. Yes, yes. How could I forget that and..' he says finishing my sentence, 'and the look on your face.'

'I was so furious at you.' _I was not. But I wasn't a big fan of his boldness either._

'Hm-mm..' He murmurs just few inches from me. I love the dimples at the corner of his lips when he smiles. Robin lowers his face and gently presses his lips against mine. 'Let's lit up the fire with… those.'

He laughs again. I jokingly punch his arm as he walks towards the pieces of wood I left at the ground.

* * *

We spent some time by the fire, trying to warm each other up. The wind started blowing harder every minute that we had no choice but put the fire out and get in the tent as soon as possible. It was still cold but, at least, the wind wasn't freezing us up. Robin suggested to use our coats as pillows so he could wrap his arms around me so we could warm each other's up. And to be honest, I couldn't refuse a suggestion like that.

I can't even remember the last time Robin and I had a moment alone. A moment like the one we shared in the vault. Just him and me, leaving the rest of the world outside. I could feel the happiness filling up my heart fully. I did my best to push Robin back to his wife, trying to deny every feeling I had for him and even saying things that I didn't mean to. But the more I tried not to love him, the more I was falling for him. The idea of a forbidden love was as painful as exciting at the same time. Being with him, even when I wasn't supposed to, made every moment count. Every smile, every touch, every kiss had a more amplified meaning. But when his wife, or better, Zelena came back, our lives turned upside down and spend a moment alone with him was even harder than survive to the attack of the new villain in town. I just wish that this war between my sister and me stayed between us instead of dragging Robin down with me. He had a good life in the forest with his son and the merry men, he was moving on after his wife's passing and now he's here, fighting for his own like. _Because of me._

'Is everything alright?' Robin whispers to my ear, interrupting my thoughts.

I spin toward him so I can look at him, or at least I try to, in that deep darkness. 'Just overthinking.' I say trying to avoid the problem, as I wrap by legs around his.

'You.. wanna talk about it?'

'It's just...'

 _What am I supposed to say? That I wish I could go back in time and start over? Make different choices, try to do things in a different way? Even walk through the door of that tavern the night Tinker Bell brought me to him? What different does it make? I can't. It's too late. And I can't lie to him, he doesn't deserve it._

'Do you think I've been selfish?' I drop the bomb. And clearly Robin didn't see that coming. 'Earlier. Bringing you to the town line and.. sort of, forcing you to cross it. D – Do you think I've been selfish?'

I've been selfish for most of life after Daniel died. I used to get what I want, when I wanted it and how I wanted it. I didn't care of anything or anybody, except myself.

'What?' Robin asks looking straight into my eyes. 'Regina, I'm alive only thanks to you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here now.' He starts rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand.

'This is all my fault.' This time Robin doesn't say anything to change my mind, so I continue. 'Everything Zelena did to you, she did it to hurt me. In Camelot, you almost died protecting me from a man wanted revenge for what I did to his village. And then you almost died saving me from Hades.'

'The war between you and Zelena wasn't your fault. She hated you for what your mother did to her. You didn't know.' The tone of his voice can always calm me down. 'And nobody forced me to protect you from that guy. As it was my choice to sacrifice myself for the woman I love.'

 _I didn't hear it right. I'm wrong. I didn't really hear those words, right? Nobody could ever love me, at least not in that way._

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. It's like those words paralyzed me. He raises his back and moves his face over mine. Just few inches separate them.

'I've wanted to tell you for a while now but I couldn't find the right moment.' He leaves my hand just to gently grab my hip and pull me closer. 'I was ready to tell you during the ball in Camelot. Everything felt so normal and spontaneous, like all our problems were miles away, but things got complicated. Then we followed Emma to the Underworld and that wasn't exactly the right place. But we're here now.. alone and… I – I love you, Regina.'

I'm doing my best not to burst into tears right in front him. I don't want him to misunderstand my feelings. Hearing those words makes my heart melting. I want to tell him that I feel the same for him, that I feel this way from a long time but I can't. Not yet. His life.. our lives, are still terribly in danger that I could never forgive myself if something goes wrong again.

'And I'm probably the most selfish redeemed thief in every realm for what's about to happen.'

'For what?'

'This.' Robin lowers his head fast and kisses me passionately. My body reacts instinctively so I arch my back. When his tongue tries to find its way into my mouth I can't stand a fight. I welcome it inside so our tongues can easily start dancing in each other's mouths.

Thing escalates pretty fast, as Robin slowly start wandering under my grey knit turtleneck, caressing my skin inch by inch. I can't help but groan. I want him as much as he wants me right now. Since Robin's intentions are very clear, I need to show him mine. The tent is not too large to give us enough space to move easily but I manage raising my back, forcing him to follow my movements. I hate breaking the kiss, but it's quite necessary at this point.

The moonlight makes his blue eyes shining ever more brighten. And in those blue eyes I can see how surprised he is that I broke the kiss, but I'd rather don't say anything and show him why I had to. I grab the black leather jacket, take it off and let it fall behind me. A smile appears on Robin's face as soon as he gets that he won't be the only most selfish person in every realm. I take the edge of the grey knit turtleneck and start pulling it up, slowly to drive him crazy. Once I take it off my head, I notice he's biting his lower lip pretty hard.

'Do you plan to do something or just stay there while I'm undressing myself?' I say interrupting him from staring at me, speechless.

'As you wish, Your Majesty.' He says right before to start unbuttoning his jeans and take them off with a quick gesture. I do the same, still smiling for his words. 'I apologize but I can't wait.' He moves fast that I can barely understands what he's doing until I find myself lying down. Robin is on top of me with his lips pressed on my neck.

I wrap my arms around his body to keep him closer while his tongue is already driving me crazy for the pleasure. With his hands, Robin gently moves the straps of my bra and let them fall down on my arms, before to grab my right breast fully in his hand. I bet he notice how my nipple pods his palm.

'Robin..' I gasp. I'm losing control of my own body very fast. My fingers trace their way down Robin's back to his boxer shorts and slip under them. Everybody knows I have a very dark side but only a couple of people know the dirty one. I grab Robin's buttocks and hungrily pull him closer.

Robin traces his tongue from my neck down to my breast and passionately takes my nipple in his mouth. 'Mmm.' He murmurs, sucking it. 'I will never get over the taste of your skin.'

'Oh…' I moan more loudly each time he sucks my nipple. But I know this is just the beginning, because Robin parts my legs slightly to slowly stroke against my panties. 'Ohhh Robin…' I sigh deeply.

Robin releases my nipple and raises his face to look me in the eyes. 'I told you I'd have been selfish.' He gets closer and kisses me again. Even more passionately this time.

 _Is it possible to kiss a woman more passionately each time like Robin does? I'm serious. The softness of his lips against mine is pure perfection but everytime our tongues collide it feels like magic. This is nothing compared to the butterflies in the stomach, it's much, much more profound. It feels like someone is sucking the air out of my lungs. I can't breathe, not even if I try to._

Robin moves my panties down, allowing him full access to stroke the seam of my entrance. He slides two of his fingers inside, giving me an immense amount of pleasure that I can't keep my body steady. _It's just impossible_. But the more I move, the more I can feel the rather large bulge in his boxers shorts against my thigh. Somehow I manage to wrap my legs around him.

'Robin.. P – Please..' I gasp trying to catch some air. He's driving me crazy, his fingers are pounding inside me. I raise my back to hide my face against the curve of his neck. My entire body flushes of desire. With a quick gesture of my hands, I push the boxers shorts down his buttocks and finally, the large bulge that was hiding inside them, is free. 'Please.' I'm clearly not the person who begs for something but, with Robin, I can easily let my guard down and be myself. Especially in circumstances like this.

I hear Robin grinning in my ear as he slowly lays me down. With his fingers he unhooks my bra, before to raise his back and take off his shirt. As I take off my bra, I can't help but stare at his body. I will probably never get over his perfectly sculpted muscles. _Damn!_

'You're perfect.' He whispers sliding his hard cock inside me. I'm literally and utterly breathless. Despite how hard I try to catch some oxygen, I can't. Robin lowers on me to kiss my lips. A sort of apologize kiss. 'In every way.' This seductive tone of voice can easily drive me crazy. And even turn me on more than I already am.

I wrap my arms around him to make sure not to lose the physical contact as he starts thrusting inside me. Robin moves his lips from my cheek, to my neck, sucking the jugular vein. 'Robin… I – I… Damn you!' My voice gets louder at each word.

'Nobody is gonna hear you here.' Robin says grabbing my right breast in his hand. The nipple is so hard that even his delicate touch hurts like hell. 'Let it go, Regina. Let it go.'

'I – I can't…'

'Yes, you can.'

My body is on fire. He's in - all the way inside me, like he belongs there, pieces of machinery fitting together to make the whole engine work. Robin pumps once, twice, three times, deeper and faster. 'You – you're..'

'Evil?' He guesses.

'Hell yes!' I scream this time. I'm so close to the edge that I can feel the excitement in every inch of my body. Robin looks up at me, without stop pounding me. 'Feels good, huh? B – be in control?'

'You know that better than I do.' He says kissing me.

This is not just about control. The pleasure of our tongues dancing in sync, the feeling of our naked bodies against each other's, the satisfaction due to the fire between my legs… _it's too much._

I break the kiss to moan loudly against his bare skin, 'Robin… please! Don't stop!'

'We're so close, Regina.' He whispers before to push harder inside me. 'Come.. Come for me.'

He couldn't be more right. I'm so very close to the edge that my body is trembling for the pleasure. And he noticed it, so he grabs the back of my head and pulls my hair. Not painfully, but it's like the cherry on top.

'Ohhh… my.. God!' I scream, loudly. As Robin said, nobody can hear me here, not in the middle of a forest. And if by any chance someone does, I don't care. I can't just keep it all inside. Apparently neither can Robin, as he arches his back moaning.

My long pent-up orgasm rips me apart. Every inch of my skin is still shaking even after Robin pulls out. Both of us are taking long and very deep breaths. I move my hands on both his cheeks and smile. _I'm happy. After so long, I'm happy._ I know that this feeling won't last for too long, but I do my best to ignore it.

'Come here.' I whisper, pulling his head toward mine. I press my lips against his once, twice, three times.

'What?'

'Nothing. I'm just… living the moment.' I kiss him again, but slowly this time. A long and full of love kiss.

 **CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4.**

* * *

Was it too hot? Not hot enough?

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Let me know by reviewing it.

For any info, suggestions, questions you can PM me here or tweet me at Daisy_94e.

xxx

Daisy


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The sun is lighting up the tent. Despite how badly I'd love to hide my face under the covers and sleep a little bit longer, I know I can't. I turn around to take a look at Robin sleeping but I find out the tent is empty, he's no longer lying next to me. Fear has the best on me. I start looking for a note or something that would make think that he's gone, leaving me behind. I take a breath of relief when I realize there's nothing there.

 _Damn._ I hate myself when I instinctively jump to the conclusions, especially nonsense conclusions.

If I had magic, I'd use it to get dressed with a simple gesture of my hands. But since I don't have it, I grab my clothes, which are scattered everywhere in the tent, and get dressed very fast. I decide not to wear either the jacket and the coat. I hardly find my way out of the tent and when I can finally stand in front it, I realize how much my body is pain.

'Stupid tent.' I grumble quietly. Every inch of me hurts. My legs, my back, even the back of head. I feel I've been hit by car or even fell off the highest tower of a castle.

'Seriously?'

A familiar voice. But not just familiar. _His voice._ The sunlight is blinding me. I know he's in front of me but I can't see him. I move my hand on my forehead and then I finally see Robin. He's sitting on a cover beside the fire. The white undershirt highlights his muscles perfectly.

'Do you really blame the tent for your pain?'

I can't help but smile looking at the grin on his face. I know what he meant with that question. I can blame the ground, the stones, the tent but we both know they are not the only reasons why my body is in a bloody pain.

'Let's say that.. it was a busy night.' My mind jumped at few our ago when Robin was still on top of me, passionately making love to me. I lost the count of orgasms after the third. 'Where have you been? I was worried when I didn't find you inside.' I say changing the top of the conversation.

'I couldn't sleep.' He says as I start walking towards him before to move the bag and sit next to him on the cover.

'Why didn't you wake me?'

'You were sleeping so well.' Robin says wrapping his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. 'And I needed to clear my head.'

'On what?' The tip of my fingers slide down his arm, caressing his skin, till my hand finds his. 'You know you can talk to me.' I hold his hand tight.

'Nothing that really matters.' He says smiling before to turn to the fire.

Robin's lying. I'm one hundred percent sure of it but why? If something is bothering him, he knows he can come to me. Except.. _except I'm the problem._ Once again I jump to the conclusions too fast. I force myself that maybe he's just worried about his children. The last thing I want is pushing him to talk about something he doesn't want to. If he wants to talk about it, I will be here. Whenever he is ready.

'Do you want one?' Robin asks taking a marshmallow from the bag on his right and showing it to me.

'W – where did you find them?'

'Emma.'

'Yes, please.' I say surprised. I don't remember any marshmallow in those bags Emma threw outside Storybrooke the night before, but I'm glad Robin found them.

Once the marshmallow is roasted, Robin takes it in fingers. 'Careful.' He says raising his arm. I open my mouth and get closer to bite half of it. 'Is it good?'

'Delicious.' I says while Robin eats the other half.

'Hmm. I think..' his fingers grabs my chin and raises it, 'you have some.. right here.' Robin gets closer and licks my lips with the tip of his tongue. 'Oh no. I was wrong.' He smiles just few inches from me.

'Hmm-mmm. I see.' I smile, biting my lower lip. Robin lowers his face to kiss my neck. Or better, he starts sucking my skin. 'Oh.. Robin..' I gasp, grabbing his hair. My head falls back giving him full access to my collar bone.

I know I should stop him, and I should do it now, but I can't. It's just so hard to not give in to temptation when Robin is around. It seems it's impossible for me to say no, even when the situation couldn't get any worse.

Suddenly the phone inside the bag behind us starts ringing. _Right in time._

'Robin?' I place my hand on his shoulder and gently push him back. 'Robin.. wait..' He eventually listens to me and sadly pulls back, so I can easily grab the phone and pick up. 'Hello?'

'Mum? It's me, Henry.'

'Henry, what's wrong?' I ask impulsively. Robin looks at me worried, so once again, I turn the speaker on.

'There's a problem between Emma and Zelena. Wait…' I can hear in the background female voices raising at each word. I turn to Robin wondering what's going on. 'EHI!' Henry says loudly to get their attention.

'Stay out of it, kid.' Zelena speaks first.

'Don't you dare talking to my son like that!'

'That's enough!' I say instinctively, but then I wonder if they could even listen to me.

'Regina?' Zelena asks. _Yes, they can hear me._ 'Why did you call her?'

'Because I'm tired of listening to both of you discussing. If you can't find a compromise, maybe she can.'

 _I'm so proud of my little prince._

'Can you please tell me what the hell it's going on?' I need to take control of the situation even if I doubt I can do something from here.

'Zelena and I.. We were working on a plan to defeat Hades, but.. unsuccessfully.' Emma admits. 'If we combine our powers, we may have a chance to destroy him, but we need to lure him into a trap.'

'How do you plan to do that?'

'I will do it!' My sister speaks up.

'NO!' Robin says before I have the chance to even realize what she said. 'Zelena, if Hades finds out you're on our side, he's gonna hurt our daughter.'

'Robin is right. It's too dangerous.'

'That's why I'll use the Six-Leaf clover. I'm sure you all remember what it can do.'

 _How could I ever forget it?_ My sister used it to take Marian's appearance. If I knew she was behind it all along, I would've never let Robin leave Storybrooke with her and Roland. And surely she would've never got pregnant. A baby is never a mistake but what Zelena did is disrespectful for both me and Robin. I barely forgave her for all the pain she caused me, but I did it especially for their baby. She's just an innocent in all this mess, and she deserves to grow up with her mother, differently than my sister.

'Hades doesn't know Robin is alive and that you both left Storybrooke. I can transform myself into my little sis..'

'And he will think she is looking for revenge.' Emma finishes Zelena's phrase.

I don't know how much I'm happy with this plan. If Hades will suspect something the entire town will be even more in danger. I know that my powers can't stop him, but at least, they can slow him down. Emma and Zelena are gonna risk a lot. The Olympian Crystal is still in Hades' hands.

'What?' Robin asks me.

'It's too dangerous.' I murmur, still absorbed in my thoughts.

'I know I didn't believe you and I feel bad about it but, Regina, we can make it. Trust me.' Zelena says, probably trying to convince all of us, herself included.

'In the worst scenario, we can lure Hades to the town line and find a way to push him outside Storybrooke.' Emma suggests.

 _And I'd be more than happy to finish him with my own hands._ I think.

'What about us?'

 _Right._ We still need to figure out a solution to bring Robin back.

'I may have an idea.' Henry says firmly. 'As Author, I can open a portal that only you two can walk through.'

I turn to Robin and I see the smile on his face. 'What about the consequences? We don't know what's going to happen to you once you're back in a land with magic.' I hate seeing that smile disappearing, but I have to be realistic.

'I can change that too.'

'Henry, no!'

'Regina, why not? It's a good plan.' Emma says taking Henry's defenses.

'Despite how proud I am of my son, I don't want him to be trapped inside the book for personal gain.' My hands start shaking. 'Does the name _Lily_ tell you something or do I need to remind you what happened to the former Author when he altered the story with your parents?' I sound more cheeky than I want to.

'Mum?'

'She's right, Henry. We can't risk that.' Emma says.

'Fine. I will open a portal that only you and Robin can walk through, then we will figure something out.'

'Thank you, son.' Robin says when he notices my hesitation. I'm silently thinking of how all of this could end. We have one chance and every mistake can be deadly.

'It's decided then. Tonight, at sundown.' Zelena breaks the silence. 'You both get ready to come back.'

 _Tonight? So soon?_ I thought we needed some more time to think of all the possibilities, to work on the details but maybe she's not completely wrong. The sooner we attack, the better. As long as Hades is alive, everybody is in danger.

'We'll be at the town line.' Robin says before to close the conversation. 'Are you okay?'

I take a deep breath, thinking of the right words to say. Deep down I know that as long as Robin is in this world, he lives. The heart in his chest won't stop beating and his soul won't be ripped from his body because of the magic. He could have a long and happy life here. We both could. There wouldn't be abandoned sisters who are looking for revenge, or new threats that tries to kill us every single day, or magic that could take us apart. _But am I really willing to turn my back on my family, my son.. even on my past to start a new life with Robin? Can I really ask Robin to give up on his daughter, see her growing up, listen to her saying the first words for me? For my own happiness?_

'I will be, once all of this will be over.' I say, doing my best to ignore that idea. I'd never ask him that.

'We'll be fine, I promise.' Robin says rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand. I look at him and when he meets my glace, I smile. A fake smile but I adore him even more for trying. 'Marshmallow?' He asks showing me the stick in his other hand.

'Why not?'

Robin stretches his arm to roast the marshmallow on the fire, as I lay my head on his shoulder. I want to find a solution to his death before the sundown but I know it's not gonna be that easy. What scares me the most is that I don't know how much time I have left with him. _Till the sundown, of course_. But what about after that? Defeat Hades won't restore Robin's soul.

'Here.' He whispers. I raise my head to bite the marshmallow in his fingers. When he turns to grab another one from the bag, I gently move my hand under his chin and make him turn again. 'What?'

'You're my future, too.' I whisper before to press my lips against his, without giving him the chance to say or ask anything.

 _I'm not gonna spend the rest of the day wondering what it might happen after tonight._

I take full control of the situation and sit on his legs. My hands are wrapped around his neck, keeping him closer to me. Robin doesn't seem to mind my idea but…

'Regina?' He asks pulling back his head to look at me.

'Make love to me, Robin.' I gasped just few inches from his mouth. 'One… one more time.' Impulsively I was going to say _last_ instead of _more_ , but I don't want to ruin this moment with him. My hands move down Robin's body till I grab the edge of the undershirt and take it off his head. 'Please.'

'I'm afraid I can't say no to you.' Robin says moving his hands on my butt to pull me even closer. I can feel his bare muscles against my clothes.

'Good.' I whisper. My nipples get hard very fast and Robin notices it, so he grabs my knit turtleneck and pushes it up. Raising my arms up, I finish what he has in his mind and take it off. As I thought, while I am "busy" getting undressed, he buries his face between my breasts. I lower my arms fast and pulling his face back so he can look straight into my eyes. 'Not this time, thief.' I say, slowly pushing and forcing him to lay down on the cover. 'I won't..' I pause to kiss his chest, ..let you..' another kiss, '..steal control again.' I get off Robin's legs so my hand can easily unbutton his trousers. I move my mouth on his nipple and I bite it.

'Ah!' Robin moans in pain.

'Does it hurt?' I don't wait for his answer that I keep biting his skin as my hand snakes inside the front of his boxers.

'I deserve it after last night.' He says gasping.

I raise my head to look at him. 'Indeed, you do.' A smile appears on my face when his glance meets mine. If I had my magic, the punishment would be more exciting but, this time, my fingers, my mouth and the rest of my body will be enough.

'You're already enjoying this payback, aren't you?' Robin says between gasps as I'm already playing on his member with the tip of my fingers.

'You have no idea.' I kiss him passionately. Our tongues slowly dance in each other's mouth. I love playing fire with fire, so I break the kiss unexpectedly. Robin looks surprised, but I bet he will enjoy more what's gonna happen next. With the tip of my tongue, I lick my way down his torso to reach my own hand. ' _You really don't_.' I say using my Evil Queen tone of voice.

 **CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 5.**

* * *

Feel free to finish it with the dirtiest of your thoughts. I'll keep mine for the next time!

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Let me know by reviewing it.

For any info, questions you can PM me here or tweet me at Daisy_94e.

xxx

Daisy


	5. end

I'm sorry if the latest chapter upset so many people, I really am. But it's not my fault Adam & Eddie decided to ruin OutlawQueen's storyline since the 4a.

I just wanted to write an alternative ending to Robin and Regina's storyline.

What I meant in the latest chapter is that what Zelena did, the rape, was wrong, OF COURSE it was wrong, but I'd never blame the baby.. the baby didn't do anything wrong. It's not her fault if she has a mother who's willing to do literally anything for her revenge. But I'm not gonna waste more time on this.

This fic was just half way through the end. I planned 7/8 chapters and only one person knew exactly what was going to happen. **NOT ALL OF YOU.** You don't know what I planned to do with this story, but it's so easy for you to criticize and hurt people's feeling.

I AM NOT ADAM AND EDDIE. I STARTED THIS FIC TO GIVE ROBIN AND REGINA THE HAPPY ENDING THEY DESERVED DESPITE ALL THE SHIT THE WRITERS THREW AT THEM. BUT I SURELY WON'T CONTINUE IT.

I'm sorry for the people who were enjoying it, I'll make it up with you, I promise.

 **p.s. maybe you should think before to review. Words can hurt, especially a girl who just wanted to have some fun writing a simple ff.**

Daisy


End file.
